ExecuteSynchro-evaluation!
by Dragonstar101
Summary: set after the Ark cradle and sort of a second season for Digimon frontier. The shadows have started to take over the digital world the digidestens are needed once again but they can't fight this threat alone, they need the signers of the crimson dragon. working with Shimmering-sky on this.


**Execute...Synchro-evaluation!**

**By Dragonstar101**

**Me**: AAAAH! Confounded writer's block and darn plot bunny's*plot bunny jumps on shoulder* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get it off, get it off, off, off, off!*runs around like a chicken with its head cut off*

**Yusie**: … should we worry now or later? *turns to Jack*

**Jack:** I have no clue.

**Me:** GET IT OFF! *plot bunny falls off* BACK I SAY! BACK, BACK VILE CREATURE BACK! *plot bunny runs away* sigh… What?

**Leo and Luna:** Dragonstar101 owns nothing of Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. enjoy the show

**Me:** *spots something in the distends* Hun…?

* * *

**prologue: Nightmares and a new problem**

Yusie's POV:

Everything is black around. No light… just darkness. Complete and utter darkness. A touch of fear rises up inside of me. Are any of my friends here?

"Jack? Akiza? Leo? Luna? Crow?" I call out. No one answers. Moments later, I notice that my hand is a claw. It's not just any claw, either, but Stardust's. The white and light-blue claws aren't the only different thing about me. I have my dragon's wings and tail. I can even feel the fangs in my mouth. Okay, now I'm half afraid to see what the rest of me looks like. Have I turned into Stardust for some reason?

A bright flash of light blinds me for several moments. When I can see again, I spot the Crimson Dragon flying around me. She circles me a few times before deciding on a straight path… away from me.

Not only have I apparently turned into my Signer Dragon, but the Crimson Dragon looks like she wants me to follow her? This can't be a dream… or at least not a normal one. "Crimson Dragon? What's going on? Why do I look like stardust?" I ask, following after the Crimson Dragon.

She tilts her head in my direction. _"My starlight warrior, you and the others must save the Digital World alongside the Digidestined. It has been captured in the shadow's grasp,"_ states the Crimson Dragon. She has a mother-like tone, something along the lines of, 'I don't want to do this, but I have no choice'.

"The Digital World...? I don't understand… and I still would like to know why I look like Stardust Dragon," I reply.

The Crimson Dragon stops, circling around me once again. So I stop flying and merely follow the glowing dragon with my eyes. _"All will be revealed in due time, starlight warrior. When that time comes, I'll tell you what needs to be done. But for now, it's time you woke up."_ The fiery dragon lifts up her head and roars, just as everything around me started to run backwards.

I sit up, gasping for air. I quickly look around my room, just to make sure that nothing is out of place and that I am back in reality. After seeing everything was still normal, I flop back onto my pillow and turn on my side, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep.

Unfortunately, that isn't going to happen any time soon. At the same time I manage to doze off, a loud thud echoes through the apartment, followed by Jack's loud voice shouting some bizarre string of profanity at something. He most likely fell out of bed again.

That was also followed by a similarly-loud thud from Crow's room, although no cursing comes after that thud.

I sigh and get out of bed. After getting dressed, I head to the kitchen and start making breakfast. The entire time, I'm thinking over what the Crimson Dragon said. We're supposed to help save the Digital World… I press a hand against my forehead. As if fighting a group from the future that was set to destroy the city for the sake of the City wasn't enough. Oh, I'll help, but… I just wish I could live in peace for once.

Jack walks in, grumbling about something or another. I catch some curses in his grumbling.

"Morning," I say without looking behind me.

"Hmph," Jack replies.

Now it's Crow's turn to enter, and he appears to be rubbing his head. "Ow… Stupid dresser… Oh, morning," my orange-haired friend says, grabbing a bag of frozen vegetables from the freezer. He sits down at our little table, pressing the bag to his head.

"So what woke you two up, and what about your dresser being stupid?" I ask, dishing out the eggs I just finished making.

"Strange dream," Jack says, rubbing his arm. He more then likely landed on it when he fell out of bed.

"Same. Only instead of falling out of bed or just sitting up like a normal person would, I tried to duck. I collided with my dresser in the process," Crow replies.

A… strange dream…? "Tell me, just what did you guys see in your dreams?" I ask. "I… I had a weird dream as well."

Their replies are pretty much the same as what I saw in my dream. They were in darkness, they had turned into their Signer Dragons, and the Crimson Dragon spoke to them. She even told them pretty much the same thing: we have to help the Digidestined save the Digital World from darkness.

The only thing is… how?

~Crimson Dragon flies by, followed by her warriors~

The rest of the day went by normally. Leo, Luna, and Akiza come over as I go to check the mail. They follow me inside, as I'm smiling and handing my "brothers" their letters.

Jack takes one glance at it and smiles—a genuine smile, not the smirk he usually does. I don't know why the drawing on the envelope makes any difference, but whenever he receives a letter with the drawing of a polar bear wearing green and red boots, a green helmet, and a green vest, he makes sure that he reads it. "Wonder what Tommy has to say this time…" he mutters to himself.

"Ah, it's nice to hear from J.P. every now and then," Crow says once he sees the drawing on the envelope of his card. It's a blue beetle-like man with gold accents that I still think looks like one of Jaden Yuki's Elemental Heroes… but that's a story for another time. "So, did ya get one from Takuya?" Crow asks me.

I look at the last of the three decorative envelopes. Mine has a red-clad warrior on it that seems to be punching towards me. "Yep, I got one as well," I reply as I open the letter.

"What are you guys talking about?" Luna asks as the three of us skim the contents of our letters.

"We have these three fans, well, more like pen pals if you ask me, but eh." Crow shrugs, still looking at his letter.

"Hm! Looks like Tommy will be coming to New Domino for a year. Some exchange program that D.A. set up… Anything newsworthy on your ends?" Jack asks.

"J.P.'s in the same boat as Tommy," Crow says. "What about Takuya, Yus'?"

Just then, I remember something from earlier. I groan and smack my forehead, because I can't believe I forgot about it.

"You just remembered something important, didn't you?" Akiza asks me.

I sigh and nod. "Before the whole thing with Yliaster and the Meklords, I had signed us up as a host family for the exchange students of the program. I got a letter yesterday saying that we would be housing three exchange students, and that said students would send us letters when they were coming."

My words are met with silence and a cold glare from Jack.

* * *

*A six-foot-tall Reshiram and a tiny stuffed dog land in front of me*

**Reshiram:** Oof! Dang it Meri, relax on the portals sometime! …Hey! This isn't my room! And… and I'm…? A Reshiram?! Sweet!

**Me:** …? Shimmering-Sky and Rudolph?

*Crow faints*

**Yusei:** …You asked her to help, didn't you?

**Me:** *Glares* And what's wrong with that? Besides, she's helping me with another story of mine.

**Jack:** Yusei, to answer your question earlier, yes, we should be worried right now.

**Shimmering-Sky:** *Grin* Aw, come on Jack! You don't even know what horrors my muses have come up with recently!

**Jack:** I know enough.

**Shimmering-Sky:** No you don't. You don't know how bad it's gotten since I kicked you guys out of my house.

**Crow:** *Gets off of ground* You still haven't given us a decent reason for that.

**Shimmering-Sky:** …*Turns to me* So, Dragonstar101, how's it been?

**Me:** *sarcastically* What do you think? *roll's eye's*

**Shimmering-sky:** *turns to reader* Well that's the prologue every one. R&R flames excepted. any and all question will be answered to the best of our knowledge. thank you for reading.

**Me:** Until next time. see y'all around *waves good by*


End file.
